


You're All I Need

by moonstruckfool



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: A run-in with Grindelwald has Newt and Tina panicking over the safety of their child.For the Hogwash: Newtina Nerds' Secret Santa Fic Event.





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabesgoldwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabesgoldwings/gifts).



> My prompt was #41: "I'm pregnant'.
> 
> Merry Christmas, gabesgoldwings! I hope you like this.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Sunny, without whom this fic would not exist.

"Ah, Miss Goldstein, what a surprise."

She whips around, but she already knows who it is. Gellert Grindelwald stands before her, a twisted smile on his face, and his heterochromic eyes as unnerving as ever.

"Oh, is it Mrs Scamander now?"

She raises her wand and sends a Stunning Spell towards him, and he parries it lazily. She can feel the blood pounding in her ears - this, this is the man, the animal who manipulated her sister, who killed Leta, who tortured Newt, who has caused so much anguish and suffering all over Europe - all of a sudden, hexes and jinxes and curses, everything and anything she can think of, are flying out from her wand towards him and the previously dark and dingy hallway is lit by the red and green and electric blue of their spells as he retaliates.

"Tina!"

She turns momentarily, distracted, to look at Newt, who has seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and that is when he chooses to strike. She recognises the sensation of tendrils snaking into her mind and tries to fight his Imperius Curse off, just as they'd taught her in Auror training. To her horror, she finds herself turning on her husband, who dodges her attack, confused, and then seems to understand, blocking her curses with a pained look on his face, refusing to attack her.

Then, at long last, she's set free again, and the tirade of spells halts. At first, she thinks they've been saved, but then realises that it was done on purpose. Grindelwald faces her with a malicious smirk.

"Oh, Tina. You haven't told him?"

"What hasn't she told me?" Newt faces him, wand still drawn, and tries to move towards her, but Grindelwald sends magical ropes curling around his body and he slumps to the floor.

Grindelwald cocks an eyebrow at her, then shrugs.

With a flick of his wand, she is sent sprawling to the floor, her wand skittering away to rest a few feet from reach, and somewhere in the haze of pain she realises that the Cruciatus Curse is being used on her. Newt's screams mingle with her own.

“No!” she hears him shout. “Why are you doing this to us?”

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Mr Scamander."

He slashes at her, and the front of her blouse turns red. She rolls onto her side and curls protectively around her stomach - _please, no, spare us_ \- and he laughs, throwing another curse.

Suddenly the attack stops, and she looks up and blinks, confused. And then Newt is running over to her, recalling his Swooping Evil - Grindelwald lies unconscious on the floor and she understands - and helping her to her feet.

"We've got to go, his acolytes may be nearby." He snatches her wand from the floor, and she is pulled into the dark nothingness of Disapparation.

-

Newt wastes no time once they're safe in his basement, bathing and dressing her wound with a practiced hand.

“Newt, we’ve got to go to St Mungo’s.”

He stops his ministrations briefly and looks up at her, worried. “What’s wrong? It’s not deep. Does it hurt anywhere else?”

“I need to know if…” She trails off, unsure.

“What was Grindelwald talking about back there?” he asks gently, and she wonders if he’s guessed it already.

“I…I’m pregnant, Newt.”

His face lights up, but just for a split second, before he comes to his senses. He runs his hands through his hair, distressed.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t how I wanted to tell you…”

He cuts her off. “Oh, Merlin, Tina, Grindelwald…and then we Apparated…”

She claps a hand to her mouth. “Oh no, I didn’t think about that!”

She isn’t bleeding, but she needs to know for sure. She will never forgive herself if… if…she can’t bring herself to fathom it.

-

They Floo to St Mungo’s - they have no other option - and soon she is surrounded by Healers, asking questions, poking and prodding, and she endures it all, but they go away with grave faces, and she fears the worst.

While they await a verdict, Tina breaks down in the room they've been told to stay in.

“Newt, I'm sorry, it's my fault…”

He turns her face toward him with a gentle hand. "Tina, listen to me. It isn't your fault, it's no one's fault, and if it's anyone's it's Grindelwald's."

"But I knew, I knew and I still went-"

"You couldn't have known that you'd be attacked."

"Yes, but it was dangerous..."

"Stop it," he says firmly. "We don't know that we've lost them, and there's no use beating yourself up about it. I’m just happy that you’re safe, and I’m sure our child is strong, just like their mother. They’ll be all right.”

She wipes her eyes, and he squeezes her hand, and they wait.

After an excruciatingly slow half hour, a Healer enters the room. Newt casts a worried glance at Tina, and asks about their baby with a trembling voice.

"Your child is fine, Mr Scamander."

She hears nothing after that; her vision goes blurry, and it's all she can do not to sob in relief.

When the Healer has gone, Newt embraces her, and her tears meld with his as he kisses her.

“They say you’re in critical condition, you’ve been ordered bed rest…”

“That’s okay.”

“You won’t be able to do Auror duties-”

“I know. I don’t mind.”

-

"Oh, Tina, she's beautiful," he breathes, as he carefully gathers their newborn daughter into his arms and sits down on the bed next to her.

"Isn't she? She has your eyes." She smiles, reaching over to smooth down a downy dark lock of hair.

Pickett scrambles onto Newt's shoulder to gape at the new, unfamiliar creature, and the niffler clambers into her lap, sniffing at the baby curiously.

"She doesn't have anything shiny, I'm afraid," she tells him, stroking his fur.

Newt brings Pickett down. "Come meet Esther Scamander.”

The bowtruckle touches the child’s cheek with a twig-like finger, then retreats back to Newt, chirping happily as she turns her head to the side, mouth opening, as if searching for milk.

“We should probably let the Swooping Evil see her, he’s the reason why she’s here now,” he says soberly.

“He saved my life twice, but I don’t think that’s reason enough to let him near a week-old child.”

“He’s not dangerous!”

“He eats brains! And he knocked out the Darkest wizard the world has seen!”

“You have a fair point there, Mrs Scamander,” Newt laughs. “All right, no meeting the baby just yet.”

 


End file.
